


Está mal

by desperatesmirks



Series: jaytim drabbles [3]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/pseuds/desperatesmirks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim lo sabe y puede jurar que si estuviese un poco más cuerdo haría algo al respecto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Está mal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainClintSpiderBalder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/gifts).



> Para el [remix fest](http://minigami.livejournal.com/49392.html).

Está mal. 

Tim lo sabe y puede jurar que si estuviese un poco más cuerdo haría algo al respecto. Pero el cuerpo debajo suyo no le incita cordura, los muslos fuertes y las piernas largas que se entrelazan en su cadera no le piden otra cosa que _más_ , que _fuerte_ , que _que me folles, mierda_. 

Tim no está acostumbrado a dejar que las cosas se le escapen de las manos, a ceder ante la tentación y permitir que se vaya todo al demonio. Pero Jason tiene la particularidad de meterse bajo su piel y manejarlo como quiera. De permanecer ahí adentro y romperse en mil pedazos, sin que Tim pueda siquiera pensar en juntarlos uno por uno para deshacerse de ellos. 

Se supone que la mansión está vacía, pero los fantasmas del pasado son demasiado permanentes en la mente de ambos que el morbo de estar haciendo eso allí es más de lo que están acostumbrados. 

Tim deja escapar un gemido y Jason se ríe un poco, le apoya una mano en el cuello y lo atrae hacia él para robarle un beso. Cuando se separa, le dice en su boca:

—¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer? 

Tim gruñe porque el mal nacido no deja de ser un bastardo ni siquiera cuando están follando en su antigua habitación. _Nunca tuve el placer de bendecirla, ¿sabes?_ , había dicho. Cuando Tim se quiso dar cuenta, ya se encontraba arrodillado sobre la cama con dos de sus dedos dentro de Jason, consiguiendo escuchar su nombre en la voz rota de un hombre que aún no ha sanado. 

—Date la vuelta —le dice, separándose de él y dejando caer sus piernas en la cama de forma brusca. Jason obedece al instante, queriendo volver a deshacerse de esa sensación de vacío que tanto odia. Tim ni se molesta en tomarse su tiempo y se introduce en Jason con fuerza, en uno, dos movimientos. 

—Mierda —puede que Tim sonría un poco ante la voz quebrada de Jason y se detiene un poco para saborear el momento, pero no lo suficiente para dejar que se impaciente. 

Coloca uno de sus brazos bajo su axila y lo apoya en su hombro para retenerlo en el lugar, Tim arremete con fuerza y puede sentir como Jason se rinde ante él. Como se deja hacer y arruga las sábanas que tiene debajo con el agarre de su mano, se relaja y permite que Tim le encuentre sus puntos débiles y los explote al máximo. 

Al poco tiempo el ritmo de sus caderas no ha hecho otra cosa que aumentar, no tiene ni idea si siguen solos en la gran casa, y Jason ha comenzado a gemir más fuerte. Y es algo que a Tim le fascina, cuando no se calla durante el sexo y dice todo lo que se le viene a la mente, porque Jason está acostumbrado a dejar que el silencio lo invada constantemente porque a veces realmente cree que es lo único que merece. Le encantan los sonidos que sólo él puede conseguir. 

Pero no allí, no cuando ahí nadie merece escucharlos. La mano que no le está sosteniendo contra la cama se mueve hacia adelante y le cubre la boca, al mismo tiempo que Tim se pierde y comienza a embestir más rápido, con desesperación, perdiendo el ritmo completamente.

Tim esconde su cara en el cuello de Jason y le muerde allí, donde hay una cicatriz que probablemente se la haya dejado él. Jason se queda tieso debajo de él y puede que deje escapar un grito. 

No podría saberlo porque él mismo está perdido ante la sensación que es Jason a su alrededor. Tim ve blanco y se corre.


End file.
